


Games

by polyglotAuthour (orphan_account)



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Abuse of Power, Body Dysphoria, Depressed Character(s), Drama, Hallucinogens, Heavy self harm, Multi, Obsessive Behaviour, Other, Reality shock, Survival, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unrequited Love, Very Low Self-Esteem, attempt at sexual abuse, bad trips, character mental breakdown(s), character ostracisation, forfeited trust, inappropriate use of equipment, lack of communication as character trait, learning to regret and apologise, life fucks people over, mentions of past rape, misunderstandings with heavy consequences, no defined antagonist, no defined protagonist, non-binary character(s), people being people, red & blu bonding, suicide attempt with permanent death as goal, unhealthy doctor/patient relations, war as circus, workaholic behaviour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 15:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20566472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/polyglotAuthour
Summary: RED and BLU were getting new personnel, as occasionally occurred. This time, however, no-one, except the Spies, had been warned that a new class was being introduced, which delved into some confusion. Particularly after discovering that information on them was so scarce that even the Spies knew nothing of them other than code-name and class-status.





	Games

**Author's Note:**

> Blanket warning for all future chapters is on the tags.
> 
> I suck at summaries, tyvm.

#  **Introduction to War (Games)**

They were so used to code-names that when Miss P told them that their name was confidential, it was a relief. They were now called Melee, because of their Close Quarters, Fighting in Build Up Areas and White Arms specialisation. Now, it wasn't exactly the best code-name-- it revealed a lot of their purpose, or, class, as Miss P put it, but they couldn't think of a better one to suggest, so they accepted it with little hesitancy.

Melee was in no way a small person: they were tall, with broad shoulders, very muscular, big arms and thighs which, given their expertise, that was to be expected to an extent. Of course, their bulky heavy-duty armour made them look even larger, with the bonus of diminishing their apparent gender, leaving a shape with a purpose, and not the mess they generally felt when alone. Particularly after starting T[1] to aid in their job via the muscle growth, their dysphoria came forward with full force. Melee was always uncomfortable with how they look, making sure they wore their body armour as often as possible—perhaps to an excessive amount, given how some of their former battle mates mocked their habit. They were now dead, though, so the habit clearly paid-off.

Because of their delicate situation what with their gender and some procedures being also confidential, Melee struck a deal with Miss P that their medical evals would be done with their personal doctor and that all medical files previously submitted were to be destroyed. The rest of the debriefing was done efficiently. As far as Melee knows, that was all.

Melee had known to come prepared to deal with a cold reception, as it's common knowledge to anyone that ever worked with mercs or guerrillas that greenies[2] were a liability until proven otherwise. Miss P told them that they would arrive on a Friday's evening, as that had been proven to be the prime time to introductions because weekends were off-days and so they were to use the time to adapt to the team and their style. All expected, given the contract.

\--

Guerrillero was overall an impactful person. From various scars and tattoos, their burly build, loudness and mocking enthusiasm. All was exactly what someone generally thought of what an ex-marauder turned merc should be. They fought their battles with the same assured confidence of someone who had killed and survived enough to judge their life well-spent.

Guerrillero's battle prowess in CQ[3] and FBUA[4] was certain, as well as the spec in WA[5]. Their code name was given many decades ago, one which was carried with the same pride as their battle scars, such as their missing ear. Guerrillero wore heavy combat armour, missing only a helmet to fully cement their predator look. Though, some might argue that they already looked plenty dangerous with their cruel smirk.

Guerrillero wasn't surprised when Miss P's debriefing went on smoothly, she gave off the vibe of someone who had dealt with all sorts of employees. Though they were quite relieved to know that their arrangement of visiting a personal doctor would hold on. Guerrillero wasn't keen on letting any of their new ‘teammates' get any dirt on them.

For now, though, they merely wanted to arrive on the base to confirm if the bases' blueprint was accurate or if they'd have to make their own draft with adjustments, as well as check their equipment's condition and so forth. Plainly, Guerrillero was trembling with anticipation.

They couldn't wait for Monday to come.

\--

The day's battle was rather soft, given that both teams were exceptionally anxious because the day's shipment included fresh faces. Snipers oft lost their targets, Spies couldn't backstab with the same precision, Engineers were rather too lost into their tech toys. All pointed towards a battle with little weight, somehow thick with a lightness that should be incongruent with the bloodiness of the game at play. The current Soldiers were getting retired, too, so everyone seemed to want their last battle to be a friendly one.

Time fleeted, soon it was over.

And, then, RED and BLU began their shared party, both as welcome of the new and a farewell to the old. There were teary-eyed goodbyes, small trinkets as memorabilia, weepy hugs and an overwhelming feeling of nostalgia, even though Solly and General weren't yet gone. Soon enough, there was a sharp honk, a warning that Miss P gave them every time these reunions happened. ‘She's kind in her own way' was the consensus.

General was the first to move to leave, which prompted Solly to tail him quickly. Miss P, in all her kindness, was not one to be kept waiting. The mercs cleared up room swiftly, denouncing practised ease. Then, as if on cue, Miss P politely knocked on the door, making her presence known. In her tail, came the two expected people.

"Gentlemen, these are the newest addition to the teams. I expect to see you working together as well as you have many times before with the previous newcomers," she made a small pause, appraising them, "and that you will keep any inter-team activities quiet. You all know the rules, gentlemen, so please behave."

"Miss Pauline, o’ course we'll behave!" said BLU's Scout with a wink.

"Now, that was not the only announcement" Miss P carried on as if there never was an interruption, "We're also introducing a new class, this season. Mxs, please do come in."

"Yes ma'am," came a loud agreement from the dark corridor. "Guerrillero presenting."

Not a beat later, another figure made themselves known. "Melee reporting in."

They stood in line next to Miss P, one at formation ease, the other with their arms crossed, waiting impatiently.

"These, gentlemen, are our newest addition to the battle's balance." Miss P said, whilst her hawk-like eyes searched the room for any discordance. "They are to be treated as well as you did any who came previously. Medics, they are outside of your sphere." The last part wasn't a faux threat. "Farewell, gentlemen." And Miss P left.

The silence kept on for a few stunned seconds. The new Soldiers quickly realised that they wouldn't have to worry about having all of the team's attention on them

"Why weren't we warned of this, son?", questioned the RED's Engineer, looking sharply at his team's Spy.

"Señorita[6] Pauline made herself quite clear that we were not to interfere," sneered the BLU Spy.

The RED spy merely nodded, not dignifying the RED Engineer any answer.

"Since when d’you even follow those rules?", provoked the RED Scout.

"Since we're not foolish enough to miss the underlying threats," all but spat the RED Spy. "unlike un éclaireur naïf that insists on trying to play this game."

“Insult me in a mutual language," a wicked grin "or are you too afraid of that?"

"Now, this is not what we show to our new товарищи[7]," the booming voice of the BLU Heavy made one of the new Soldiers startle, even though it was clear that the guy was speaking normally. "Да[8]?"

"Herr[9] Heavy is correct. This sort of behaviour is unbecoming of us to show." Agreed the RED Medic.

"O' course," the BLU Demoman began, "we need to properly welcome those caraidean[10] t’be!" he put on a large grin. "So, say, Soldiers, what should we call you?"

"Eh—excuse you?" said one of them with a Southern Canadian accent.

"Oi, what's tha' s'posed t'mean?" the other replied, about at the same time, with a thick Northern English accent.

"Why, greenies either get their codenames at their first battle…" a pause, with a small evil smirk shaping

"Or, we hand ‘em to y'all," explained the BLU Engineer with his unruly Southern US accent.

"Quite so, old friend!" the BLU Demoman smiled. "An', since ye lot’s next battle is on Monday, we'll be nice to ye lot and just hand ‘em over."

The two Soldiers were under the impression that it wasn't a nicety at all.

"Mate, oi, come again?" said the English Soldier “Giftin' code-names? We earn ‘em in combat, that’d go against their bloody purpose. You blokes can’t even tell us apart ‘cept for our bleedin’ accents!", continued him, undignified.

"Ah, ah, no back-talking to your seniors, greenie", replied the BLU Sniper. "And, you lot aren't the only greenies either. Aren't that right, ‘Mxs’ Melee, Guerrillero—"

"OI," yelled the BLU Pyro, "Got yourself an' issue with non-binaries, Snipes?" growled them.

"Enough!", exclaimed the BLU Spy and the RED Medic, at the same time.

" 'Tis no time to act like DZIECI[11]!" reinforced the RED Heavy, "Time to act like PRZYJACIELE[12] and WITAĆ[13] team-mates!" Though his Polish made the phrases more like threatening orders than not.

“Well spoken, Herr Heavy.” Said the RED Medic whilst nodding in agreement. “Now, Soldiers, after this little… bustle, please do follow your respective Medic to a throughout exam.”

“You mean to believe that we cannot examine the newest classes?” leered the BLU Medic with a soft Italian accent.

“Why, would following orders prove too difficult to you, Herr Doctor?” taunted the German Medic.

“Vaffanculo, _signor_ dottore, but I’m afraid that we shall continue this in private, then.” Dismissed the Italian with a one-shoulder shrug and a hateful last glance at the new class’ members. “Come with me, BLU Soldier, whichever you are.”

He made quick to leave the room, and the English Soldier cursed under his breath whilst going after him.

“Well, accompany me, then.” The German doctor beckoned the Canadian Soldier with a bored voice.

Which left the 10th class members with the rest of the teams.

Until, of course, each left to their correct base, without speaking a single word through this whole incident. They hadn’t even moved before leaving, noticed a few.

“So, what d’ya think’s under all that armour, huh?” Said the BLU Scout with a sly smile, “I bet they’re gals. No other reason for them to be covered head-to-toe.” He let out a wolf-whistle.

“Finally, one _for_ us, instead of one of us,” RED Demoman said in a gleeful tone.

“You were told to respect them, sons, and that you will!” the RED Engineer scolded the two and smacked their heads for good measure.

The teams slowly started to leave to do their own activities, some wondering about the 10th class which hadn’t even their function introduced so far; others, pitying the Soldiers for going under the Medics’ care after they’ve been denied research. All in all, it was clearly going to be a long weekend.

[1] Refers to testosterone hormonal treatment

[2] A fresh recruit that hasn’t proven any previous knowledge

[3] Close quarters combat operative

[4] Fighting in Build Up Areas

[5] White arms, also known as cold weapons

[6] ‘Miss’, Spanish

[7] ‘Comrade’, Russian. Pronounced ‘tavarishi’

[8] ‘Yes’, Russian. Pronounced ‘da’

[9] ‘Mr’, German

[10] ‘Friends’, Scots Gaelic

[11] ‘Babies’, Polish

[12] ‘Friends’, Polish

[13] ‘Welcome’, Polish

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this!
> 
> Chapters will be posted monthly. I hope.
> 
> Also I high key have no idea on how to format this. If anyone has tips, please post them.


End file.
